Conventionally, different applications developed to operate on a computing device operate in different ways and use a wide variety of different user interface elements. A user of a first application may become familiar with the first application and may have difficult learning and/or using a second application. This may especially be the case when menus, buttons, and other user interface elements are at different locations.
After learning the first application, a user must typically learn how to use the second application. Furthermore, the applications may associate different inputs to different commands. Therefore, a user that has become familiar with the first application may not be able to effectively operate the second application. In one example, without learning the second application the user may input a command expecting behavior as with the first application. However, because the second application may have been programming differently, the input generally would cause a different command to be performed according to the programming of the second application.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.